1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a connector device and a display device using the same, and more particularly, to a connector device and a display device using the same to prevent a cable mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) from being separated therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes televisions, monitors for computers, etc., and is classified into a CRT monitor, an LCD monitor, a PDP monitor, etc.
Nowadays, a thin display device using an image displaying panel, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), etc., is widely used.
Hereinafter, the description will be given with regard to the thin display device by way of an example.
A conventional display device comprises a casing formed with an accommodating space therein, an image displaying panel disposed in the accommodating space and displaying an image, and a PCB electrically connected to the image displaying panel and including a plurality of operating elements so as to operate the image displaying panel.
The conventional display device includes the PCB to which kinds of cables like a power cable are connected. The cables are connected to the PCB by a connector soldering, etc. When the cables are connected to the PCB by soldering, the cables may be disconnected therefrom due to an external force. Also, when the cable is detachably connected to the PCB by the connector, the cable may be disconnected therefrom due to the external force.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus 101 having a disconnection preventing structure of a cable of a back light apparatus. The LCD apparatus 101 includes a guide 110 guiding the cable (not shown) from a lamp of the back light apparatus so as to prevent a disconnection of the cable therefrom. The guide 110 guides the cable to prevent the cable connected to the lamp of the back light apparatus from being disconnected therefrom.
However, when the cable is detachably connected to the PCB using the connector, etc., the cable is still easily disconnected therefrom. Accordingly, a structure preventing the disconnection of the cable is required to the conventional LCD apparatus.